


Tracer, Ascend

by Anarchygirl



Series: Time goddess Au [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Time things, idfk, maybe i'll write more if the muse strikes, potential series, probably not but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchygirl/pseuds/Anarchygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so the gist of things for this drabble is that, when the slipstream malfunctioned and tracer disappeared, she went into what was later called “The Time Stream” which, shouldn’t have been accessed by any mortal. What she witnessed there changed her forever, not only did she get infused with the essence of The Time Stream but she also met the previous deity of time there, who having grown tired of their own lonely existence passed on the mantle to Tracer, seeing an opportunity for a force to control time, but to also avoid them having to suffer such a lonely fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracer, Ascend

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I had this AU recommended as an idea to me by a friend, and I kind of fell in love with it after having to give 5 (read 8) head cannons for it. anyway, the au is basically what if someway, somehow the slipstream incident turned tracer into a goddess of time? thus, the Time Goddess! Tracer au was born. in other words this is very cannon divergent so yea. I'll also post a list of headcannons down at the end for anyone interested lmao.

Panic spread across her face as alarms inside the cockpit blared, red flashing across her terrified features as her hands moved around the console before her in a blur, struggling to pull the unique plane back to normal even as the screen telling her how far through the teleportation procedure was continued to rise.

“50%” came the computers voice echoing the number on the screen and further increasing the poor woman’s panic, said woman’s name was Lena Oxton, or more better known by her call sign ‘Tracer’ one of Overwatch’s best and youngest pilots to date.

“75%” droned the monotonous voice of the console once more, to which the pilot shot back with a half sarcastic, half fearful “I didn’t bloody notice!” soon after she came to the fearful conclusion that she wouldn’t be able to pull out of this teleportation, so she did what any pilot would do when crashing. She ejected.

Well, she tried to eject. Tracer opened her eyes slowly when she didn’t hear the familiar sound of air rushing by her ears as she would have if she had managed a successful eject, her vision confirming the worst she cursed, remembering the words of the scientist saying that while teleportation the plane’s eject mechanic would cease to function for the safety of the pilot in case something went wrong mid-flight.

Conceding to her fate, Lena went limp in her seat, staring blankly ahead as she watched the plane around her slowly begin to fade from existence, then followed by her body. Once the numbing sensation of the temporal dissociation reached her skull, her vision went black.

Upon awakening she groaned lowly and sat up, rubbing her head and the killed headache she had, then it clicked, her eyes shot open beneath her helmet as she realised she was alive, her body jumped up as she let out a shout of joy at her life still being intact.

“I see that you’re awake finally.” came an old, groaning voice, finally bringing the celebrating pilot awareness of her surroundings. Almost immediately she was on guard, slipping into a fighting stance as she looked around, only to drop her hands and gasp in shock.

Her surroundings were, surreal! alien and if she was honest, tracer at the time thought she was simply on some kind of trip, as for one she wasn’t standing on anything, even if it felt like it, for another all around her was an inky blackness broken up by millions upon millions of different bright blue lines that seemed to extend forever.

“Welcome dear, to my domain” came the unfamiliar voice once more, causing Lena to spin around once more to face her host, what she saw surprised her, as contrary to the old sounding voice, where she looked stood a fit young man that looked to be about Jack’s age, white hair framed his strong face as eyes a similar color to the streams around them pierced her. He looked quite young for someone who had the voice of a wizened old man tired of his life.

“I can tell that you’re confused, though I’m quite sure anyone could.” he continues, “I can hardly blame you really, if I was in your position I would be just as mind blown. “ he pauses for a moment, taking a breath before speaking again, his voice changing as does his appearance right before her eyes.

Where there once stood a young man, now stood an old decrepit crone of a man, back bent, knees shaking to hold his weight, a cane in one wrinkled hand as his once old voice changed to that of a youthful child, though it still contained tired note to it.

“as you can see, I am no normal being even though I look it to you.” he continues once more, giving no time for the girl to speak or clear her mind “To introduce myself, my name is Teknus, the current deity of Time” finally he stops speaking, allowing lena to talk.

“okay, first of all, WHAT THE HELL?” she all but yells, before taking a breath to calm herself, “second of all, what do you mean by ‘Current Deity’ cause I mean, that implies that there’s more before or after you. thirdly, where in the ever loving hell am I?” she questions in an almost rapid fire manner once she’s able to speak.

Teknus chuckles softly, his form changing once more, now to that of a small boy while his voice changed to that of his first seen form, “This place has no name, but perhaps you will change that, Ms.Oxton” he says, a mischievous glint in his strangely old eyes, “As for your other question? you are correct, there have been others before me, and there will be someone after me. if they agree to it that is.”

She blinks, she hadn’t expected such a straightforward answer from the man? child? before her. “What do you mean ‘Perhaps i’ll change that’?” then it clicked, a smile coming to the dieties lips as he saw her expression change “Wait wait wait, now just hold on a minute! what makes you think i’ll even think of accepting this offer of yours? and why should I?”

“I could think of a variety of reasons that would appeal to many people.” he says cautiously “But, I think the reason that would appeal to you would be that one, you would be able to see your family once more, two you would be able to help others as you wish”

She hesitates, those were some pretty convincing reasons “But why can’t you do it anymore? an why me in the first place?” she questions after a moments thought

“I grow tired of this existence, being trapped here and unable to leave it grows to become a lonely existence, but if I pass my powers onto you, you would be able to leave and enter this realm at will due to your previous existence in your world” 

She hesitates once more at his explanation, she really was too much of a sucker for helping people, “Fine fine, i’ll take the job. but only if you promise that I will be able to go back and help people” she says firmly

He nods, a grin on his lips “excellent! then i’ll get on with the process!” he says excitedly clapping his hands before focusing

“h-hey wait a minute!” she protests as he begins, energy swarming around him, though Teknus payed her no heed as he continued, the energy suddenly swarming around lena, causing her vision to go black.

When she awoke, she was surrounded by a multitude of shocked scientists, a equally surprised gorilla, and two stunned overwatch captains by the name of Gabrielle and Jack

**Author's Note:**

> her eyes are a mix of blue and brown, the blue coming from being infused with the literal stream of time, this also effected her hair in that it now has several blue streaks running through it.
> 
> She doesn’t actually need the chronal accelorator to remain attached to the timeline as she can do that herself, she simply pretends for the sake of others sanity and to prevent suspicion being raised to what happened.
> 
> Very few people actually know of what she became after the slipstream events, namely only Winston, Jack, and Reaper given overwatch was still a thing at the time.  
> She still suffers from severe PTSD from the slipstream events despite being even more stable then her counterparts
> 
> Her powers far excede those of blinking three times and recalling, but she limits herself so that her life is a challenge.  
> The chronal accelerator is actually a suppressor in that it limits her to the blinking and recall.
> 
> She has a few forms now, one being her cannon form, another being her ‘Goddess’ form, which is basically her being somewhat larger, holding a large staff with an hourglass on the end, and very formal looking robes
> 
> aside from that, she can make herself look any age she desires though she tends to prefer 26


End file.
